


Nice To Meet You (We're Married)

by Acetate (DramaLama)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/Acetate
Summary: Sasuke’s happy for the first time in a long time, until Naruto forgets who he is.orThe one where Sasuke has to work hard to make his husband, the Hokage of Konoha, fall in love with him again.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Nice To Meet You (We're Married)

Sasuke often wonders if he’s still trapped in a dream some days. When the A and S rank missions have lulled to a snail’s pace and he’s not needed today or tomorrow because the world is safe. He’s happy, really because it means that the Hokage is doing a great job at keeping their village safe and how weird it was to think of Konoha as _their_ village now because this was where Naruto lived and breathed and Sasuke was soon coming to the realisation that wherever Naruto was, was where home was.

Autumn arrived early this year so he’s raking up the red and orange leaves in the backyard when he hears the front doors slide open. He tilts his head in confusion. Naruto had said that he wouldn’t be back until sunset and Sakura was arriving later tonight to join them for dinner. Sasuke props the rake against the wall and wanders inside.

“Cosy place you’ve got here. I can tell you don’t let Naruto do any decorating.”

Kakashi greets him by the door with a wave and a smile behind his mask but there’s a shadow behind his eyes that makes Sasuke a little uneasy.

“If I let Naruto decorate the place, I’m afraid of how much orange he’d try to blind me with. What brings you by?”

Kakashi averts his gaze and sighs. “I figure you’d want to hear this straight away and I came as soon as I was able.”

Sasuke’s chest tightens and something gnaws along the edges of his vision. He’s genuinely scared to voice it out loud but when has he ever been one to shy away from pain. “Does it have something to do with Naruto?”

Kakashi nods. “He’s in the hospital. It’s—”And with those four words Sasuke forgets how to breathe for a second. He’s through the entrance in a heartbeat with Kakashi close on his heels.

“How did this happen? All he does is sit in his office all day filling out paperwork and going to pointless meetings.” Not only that but Naruto had a whole squad of guards protecting him, much to Naruto’s annoyance.

“I’m the Hokage. I don’t need guards in my own village.”He’d always say during dinner. Apparently, he did.“

We’re not exactly sure.”

“What?”

“Shikamaru came to fetch him for a meeting but found him unconscious in his seat. He was taken to the hospital straight away when no one could wake him up. The entire tower is being searched this very moment for any sign of what happened.”

“Could he just be extremely exhausted?” Sasuke hopes that that is the case, because back when he was still getting used to being Hokage, Naruto used to come home almost every day bleary eyed and barely able to stay awake. It was only when he’d literally fallen asleep while eating with Sasuke that Sasuke had had to step in and put a stop to all the overworking but Kakashi’s face said otherwise.

“One of our medics looked into that and found out that his chakra was—is highly unstable at the moment but couldn’t work out why. He’s perfectly healthy otherwise. There’s no trace of any kind of jutsu or curse on him at all but Sakura is currently monitoring him.”

Sasuke wants to fire every useless person involved minus Sakura but unfortunately, he doesn’t have that kind authority…yet. It shouldn't be that hard to protect the Hokage in such a peaceful village. Naruto should never have gotten hurt in the first place.

They both arrive outside the entrance to the hospital and Sasuke bypasses the line and strides right up to the receptionist. No one even mumbles a complaint when they see Kakashi striding next to him though.

“What room is the Hokage in?”

The man behind the desk doesn’t even look up from his computer.“Please get in line sir and wait for your turn like everybody else. Also we are not allowed to give out—”Sasuke grabs the computer monitor and turns it around. The man gasps in outrage and opens his mouth to shout only to close it again. Sasuke is reminded of a fish gulping for air while he scans the screen for patient names.

“Uh...um…Uchiha…Sir.”

“Room 703.”

Sasuke looks up at the girl who’d spoken and nods his head in thanks. She smiles gently at him before swivelling her chair around to smack the other man over the head. “He’s got full access. Just scan him through. Apologies Uchiha, Sir, he just started last week.”

The rooms fly by in a blur of letters and numbers. Level 3. Level 4. Patients everywhere you looked. Some laughing, others crying. It feels like an eternity before they reach level 7, guarded by two huge anbu who Kakashi wave aside. Down the corridor where room 3 was, was also being guarded by another pair of anbu who immediately stepped aside to let them in.

“Sasuke!” Sakura says from the stool next to Naruto’s bed.She has a clipboard in one hand and a black pen in the other but Sasuke only nods at her before he’s next to Naruto’s bedside.

“Sasuke, wait. I think you should—”

The rest of her words fall on deaf ears as he drinks in Naruto’s face like a man who’d just spent a year in the desert. He’s propped up by a bunch of pillows, dressed in an ugly, pale green dressing gown while the blanket is only covering him from the waist down. He’s staring at Sasuke and he looks fine. He looks beautiful actually. Tanner than usual because they’d gone to the beach recently and he’d gotten a terrible sunburn after he’d fallen asleep out in the sun, much to Sasuke’s amusement. He’d had a great time tracing all of Naruto’s tan lines with his hands and his lips afterwards. Same whisker marks. Same sunshine blond hair. Same cornflower blue eyes. The only thing missing was his ever-present smile which was easy enough to fix.

Sasuke does the one thing any normal husband would’ve done in a situation where they’d been expecting the worse. He kisses Naruto on the lips. Vaguely catches Sakura say something that sounded like. “Oh my god, you idiot. Listen to me.”

And was promptly punched in the face by his very own husband. 


End file.
